The Hero's Missing Family
by CasHotWings
Summary: When Steve was 6 his father died, his mother meet a man named John Winchester and had a night of passion with him, leaving her pregnant. Sara(Steve's mom) married John a year later, who had 2 boys already, Dean and Sammy. Will the brand new family get along with each other, or will the family crumble down?


This is a crossover between supernatural and the avengers, well it mainly focuses on captain america. When Steve was 6 his father died, his mother meet a man named John Winchester and had a night of passion with him, leaving her pregnant. Sara(Steve's mom) married John, who had 2 boys already, Dean and Sammy. Will the brand new family get along with each other, or will the family crumble down?

A time skip of 70 years will soon happen, dragging the Winchesters into present day. But how did the Winchesters manage to survive?

I don't own any of the avenger/supernatural characters. I only own my original characters.

Steve Rogers lives in a 2 bedroom apartment with his mom Sara, his step dad John, Dean, Sammy and Nadia, who were Steve's siblings.

His real dad Joseph Rogers had died when Steve was just a little boy, a year later his mother re-married a man named John Winchester who had 2 little boys already. The mother of his two little boys had died a few years ago due to a reason John never mentioned.

Steve later found out the reason his mother re-married so quickly was because she was pregnant with John's child.

Steve was 7 when his mother married this man, a complete stranger to him. John and his 2 kids moved into his apartment.

Dean was 6 and Samuel was 2. Steve was a shy kid, like Sammy. Sammy and Steve bonded right away, while Dean was more preserved.

It was 1925 when Nadia was born. She had beautiful dirty blonde hair which would change into a lighter shade over the years, and her mother's blue eyes. Steve didn't like his new baby sister at first because she was a reminder that his mom wasn't with his REAL dad anymore. He tried to resist to her cuteness but failed miserably, in the end the little baby girl was what made Dean, Steve and Sammy bond.

Sara worked at a dinner shop all day long, while John was away most of the time at his "job" which they all thought was working in a train. He would be gone for days, sometimes even weeks leaving Dean and Steve to take care of Sammy and Nadia.

Steve wasn't sure how to feel about John, but with the years he started to accept him. He never once called him dad, just John.

3 years later it was a typical summer day, John had just came back from a 3 day work trip.

Steve was now 11, Dean 10, Sammy 6, and Nadia 2. It was 6am and the birds were already starting to sing, another busy day in New York was starting. Sara tied her apron behind her back over her knee-long flowery dress. She grabbed her sack lunch before kneeling down and giving her 4 children a hug and a kiss, like she would every morning. Even tho Dean and Sammy weren't truthfully her kids, she saw them as her own and they saw her as a mother.

She waved goodbye and John prepared the boys for school. They would all walk together 3 blocks down south to the bus stop, luckily it wasn't very far. At lunch time the kids were allowed to go out in the play-yard to eat and fool around. Sammy and Steve would stick together while Dean would usually be making up stories to impress the girls, man he was a compulsive liar for a kid so young. Everybody looked up as a bunch of fire trucks, ambulances and police cars raced past the school yard. They were heading straight to the dinner their mother worked in, which was 2 blocks away. Everyone ran to the railing to see what the whole thing was about, down the street they could see the dinner flaming up. Their hearts started to race, Sammy tugged on Steve's shirt and pointed down the road. "Is mommy okay?"

Before he could answer Steve saw Dean jump the rail and run straight towards the dinner.

"Dean!" He shouted over and over but there was no use, he didn't turn around. One kid tattled to the principal, as soon as he found out he left the history teacher in charge and started running after Dean.

Dean finally reached the dinner, his feet burning from running in his one size too small shoes. He could hear the screams coming from inside the dinner, the fire firefighters busting the doors open and rushing inside.

"Mom!" he screamed as he tried to run past the line of police officers guarding the place, they grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

"You don't understand, my mom is in there!" Seconds later the principal showed up, gasping for air because of the running. Steve was following him behind him, his eyes wide as he observed the roaring fire.

Steve reacted the same was Dean did, he tried to run past the officers only to be stopped by one of them. They waited for what seemed like an eternity, their principal trying to calm the two crying boys down.

After several attempts of trying to get in the dinner the fire fighters decided to lock them in one of their trucks. They slammed on the window as they saw their unconscious mom being carried out of the dinner by a fire fighter. Her pale face covered in black ash, her blonde hair dirtier than ever. Tears filled their eyes once again as the two paramedics sadly shoke their heads when they checked for a pulse, their mother was dead.

After that John had to quit his "job".

He got a job as a bus driver in town and took care of his precious kids. Every single one of them had changed, it's like their innocence was ripped away from them.

When Sara died a part of them died, John never smiled anymore. The only who hadn't been that affected was Nadia, she was too young to even understand what had happened.

~3 years passed~

Steve was now 14, Dean 13, Sammy 9, and Nadia 5. Nadia and Sammy were their happy old selves once again. Dean and Steve were smiling and laughing again, the memory of the tragedy still fresh in their minds but they decided to try and move on. It's what their mother would of wanted, she would of wanted them happy, not bitter and depressed.

John had managed to find the strength to carry on, if it wasn't for his children he wouldn't be here right now.

At school Dean got all the ladies, the girls actually preferred Steve's younger brother! He hated to admit it but he was extremely jealous of Dean, even tho he was younger he was taller and buffer than he was. He was the popular kid while Steve was the skinny loser other kids would pick on.

Dean always stood up for his brothers though, whether it was Steve or Sammy getting picked on Dean was always there ready to kick butt if necessary Nadia was just starting school, her bubbly happy self quickly attracted her girl-friends.

Even tho his mother was missing Steve felt things were finally getting better, besides from the bullying he was content with his life. Whenever his family was too stubborn he would go hang out with his best friend, Bucky.

Even though they had money problems and the bullying only increased over the years the family stuck together.

Steve finally started calling John dad, and Nadia's bright attitude started spreading into their hearts. Sammy found out he had a talent in writing, he would spend hours and hours writing stories only his eyes could read.

Dean had girls crawling over him, spending his free time playing basketball he was pretty athletic unlike Steve and Sam, although Steve still looked the wimpiest of them all.

1937, Steve was 19, Dean 18, Sammy 14, and Nadia 10. Today seemed just like any other day, John, the boys and Nadia gathered around the table eating their breakfast. "Well, I'm off to work!" said Steve excitedly. He had just graduated a few months ago and had just started working at the theater. Dean had dropped out of school a year ago, while Sam was the smartest in his class. Everybody took off to their daily routines.

Dean stayed home watching television while his friends were over, John dropped off Sammy and Nadia at school from his bus before heading to work and Steve had already arrived at the theater.

Steve was just the ticket boy, a whole bunch of plays had been born thanks to the World War going on over seas so he had plenty of work. He couldn't wait to get his pay check, even though all he did was stand, greet and manage the tickets the pay was phenomenal! He smiled to himself, he will soon be able to afford a better life, not only for himself but for his family.

He couldn't wait to get home, he was going to surprise his family with the news of how much he would be earning. He would be earning almost just as much as his dad!

His family was finally going to be proud of him. He could tell John always preferred Dean over the others, maybe this would change that.

Little did he know his beloved family wouldn't be there anymore that night.


End file.
